gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam is a variant of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. The suit is piloted by Mare Strode. Technology and Characteristics A variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse that gives it better underwater combat capabilities and is capable of transforming into a streamlined mobile armor mode which increases its speed when operating in water. Unlike the standard Impulse, the Abyss Impulse utilizes special leg flyer. Most of its weapons are loaded on the backpack and are of similar types as those on ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam. Notable, when using Abyss Silhouette, Impulse's VPS is changed to all blue to withstand underwater pressure. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Abyss Impulse also mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. While most other suits have these CIWS guns installed in their heads, the Abyss Impulse instead mounts these guns in its chest. ;*M107 "Balaena Kai" Dual Beam Cannon :An improved version of the Freedom's M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons, the "Balaena Kai" dual beam cannon is only used in mobile armor mode, during which it usually faces forward but can swing up. Although ineffective in aquatic battle, Balaena Kai allow Abyss Impulse to fire on aerial targets as it leap from the water. The weapon is mounted on the backpack and usually points downwards when in MS mode. ;*M68 Dual Cannon :Another long range weapon of Abyss Impulse are two M68 Dual Cannon, capable of fire underwater. It can destroys a standard Mobile Suit with one shot. ;*High-speed Guided Torpedo :For underwater and land combat, the suit mounts four MMI-TT101 Mk9 high-speed guided torpedo launchers on the shields. In mobile suit mode, the shields can swing backwards to fire the torpedos at a target in front of the suit. In mobile armor mode, the launchers are facing on the front of the suit. ;*2 x MA-X223E Triple Beam Cannon :Abyss Impulse is equipped with two sets of MA-X223Es and they are located inside the suit's shields. ;*MX-RQB516 Beam Lance :Similar to the Abyss Gundam, Abyss Impulse is equipped with a lance for close combat. The lance can generate a small beam blade at the end. System Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the Minerva-class battleship. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system if very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History The Abyss Impulse was presented personally by PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal to ZAFT Red Uniform Mare Strode, who was the original pilot of the ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam before it was stolen by the Earth Alliance Forces. It was given at the same time Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka were presented the ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam and the ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam. After the defection of Athrun, Shinn and Meyrin Hawke, the Abyss Impulse would get its debut on the battle of Heaven's Base along with the Legend piloted by Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, where the ZAFT Forces pulverized the said LOGOS-base to capture Lord Djibril, but failed to do so as Djibril escaped to ORB.